


My Sister's Keeper

by KuriKoer



Category: L.A. Law, Mob City
Genre: Canon Jewish Character, Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Crossover, Growing Up, M/M, Mob City Modern AU, Other, Siblings, Twins, moden AU ish, same actor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKoer/pseuds/KuriKoer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're twins, but life leads them in different directions</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Sister's Keeper

They're identical twins, but they're not; where Sid can be cold and ruthless, Georgie is soft-spoken and kind. Where Sid's bare knuckles are bleeding from a street gang fight, Georgie scraped his knee climbing a tree to rescue a kitten. That is not to say that Georgie is weak; when picked on, he gives as good as he gets. Black eyes and split lips are evenly measured in the Rothman household.

When they are seven, Sid sits in his bed and watches Georgie wrapping their mother's headscarf around his head, the white knitted lace cascading down his narrow shoulders. He asks,

"What do I look like?"

"Kinda like Aunt Rachel," Sid answers truthfully. Georgie smiles.

When they are ten he catches Georgie clutching the headscarf and crying.

When they are twelve, Sid wakes up around midnight on a Friday night. The bed across from his is empty. He walks quietly to the kitchen, careful not to make the boards creak. Georgie is there, whispering something over the Sabbath candles with his hands over his eyes. He turns in a quick, jerky motion, startled and afraid. Ashamed, Sid thinks. Only women bless the candles on Friday night; his mother said the prayer hours before, when the evening had just begun and the night turned Friday into the holy Sabbath. She'd said it alone. They don't have any sisters.

"Amen," Sid whispers.

When they are thirteen Georgie doesn't look at the girls. He doesn't look at the boys either. Sid is looking at the boys. Sid is making a show of looking at the girls. When they are fourteen he kisses Hannalee Bloom in the staircase of her parents' building and she lets him put his hand on her sweater.

When they're sixteen Sid is already involved with all the wrong people and his body carries scars that are way beyond black eyes and split lips. He moves out of his mother's apartment and sleeps with a gun under his pillow. Georgie also moves out, travels West. Sid gives him a hug before he leaves.

"You be careful out there," he says. Georgie tears up a bit; Sid pretends not to notice.

At twenty-one he visits LA for the dozenth time and Georgie takes him to a bar and takes a stiff drink and says,

"Sid. I think I'm a woman."

She's looking at him with eyes wide open in fear, and Sid can see the traces of softly hued powder on her eyelids. Light blue, he thinks, but he can't be sure in this light. Georgie's worrying her bottom lip with her teeth and stares at him. He reaches and puts his hand on her forearm.

"I know," he says softly. Her gasp is half laughter, half hysterical relief.

When he visits six months later, her hair is longer and her face softer. She dresses differently, and her nails are painted a delicate pink, and when she hugs him and kisses his cheek, she has to take a tissue out of her purse to clean up the lipstick marks.

Sid's working for some very bad men right now, but he provides for his family, and he has a solid reputation of a man not to be messed with. They're thirty-two, he and his twin, when they finally live in the same town together again.

"It's so good to see you here." She has long hair, the same soft brown as his, and she's two inches taller thanks to the sensible, square heels she's wearing. "Welcome to LA." She turns to Benny, offering him a bright smile. "You too."

Benny gives her that charming sideways glance he gives to women and then takes a second to change gears. Sid worries for a moment that this is going to be a thing, but Benny's better than that. He shakes her hand. "Hey, Georgie. Long time."

"It's Georgia," she corrects him with that soft voice and Benny nods.

"Georgia. You look great, Georgia."

"Hands off my sister, Benny," Sid mumbles as he brushes past them.

Benny's Esta had given up trying to keep him away from his girlfriends. She's still trying to fix Sid up with nice women every now and again, but he's getting on in years and she doesn't have much hope for him. She pesters Benny sometimes about Sid being alone.

"He's okay," Benny dismisses her, "he has his choice of pussy in LA."

Sid nods, although he cringes at the crude phrasing. Esta sighs. "It's not enough. Sometimes you need someone to be there when you come back home from work." She spares Benny another long, meaningful look. Some months later she moves back to New York with his kids and she never comes back.

Sid is known as a gentleman, a ladies' man who doesn't kiss and tell. That reputation is fine with him. He hardly ever mentions a woman by name when asked what he did last night. His mother's raised him better, he says.

Since the move to LA, he's been living with Terry; they'd spent so much time in each other's apartments back in New York that it seemed stupid not to give up the hassle and just buy a house together. Terry's quiet and efficient and can get blood stains out of just about anything. Sid makes a point of kissing him just in the door every morning before they both go out together to the same car and the same job. He's grown soft in his old age.

Georgia married a guy named Buckner who works bookkeeping and middle management in a restaurant chain Benny has a stake in. It's about the safest job anyone can get in the organization, and it's even safer because everybody knows he's somehow connected to Sid Rothman. No one asks anything. Sid and Georgia's mother is moderately happy that Buckner is, at least, 'a nice Jewish boy'.

They are forty-six and Georgia looks more and more like Aunt Rachel. Sid takes her out to a bar and knocks back a stiff drink thinking about Terry waiting for him back home while his sister picks the bacon out of her salad.

"Georgia," he says. She looks up at him expectantly. He takes a deep breath and lets it out. "I'm gay."

It's the first time he's said it out loud to anyone, even Terry.

Georgia lets out a gasp that's half laughter, half hysteria. She puts her hand on his forearm, above his watch. "Aw, honey," she says softly, "I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Georgia Buckner is lovely and you should look her up on youtube.  
> Also: http://spank-the-villain.tumblr.com/tagged/georgia-buckner


End file.
